A Thank You to the Flame Master's Scheme
by FukuWija
Summary: The gang goes to the Amusement Park...what's this? Recca's planning something? I wonder what that is? Will Tokiya finally say what he feels for Fuuko? Or will she end up with someone else? ToFuu, slight RaiFuu, RecYan & KaoGan
1. Trip to the Amusement Park

**A Thank You to the Flame Master's Scheme  
**Written by **Lija-chan  
****  
A/n: **First **FoR **fic I've ever written...don't kill me. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the **FoR **characters! Please don't sue me!

* * *

The whole gang was having a happy time all together. Except maybe for Tokiya, whose face was as cold as always. 

It was Halloween for goodness sake… and instead of being ecstatic… he was sitting on the couch of Recca's garage.

"C'mon, man! You have to lift your body from that couch and dance!" he shouted at the ice-man who was sitting uncomfortably and looking the other way.

Yanagi was dancing with the now-teen Kaoru Koganei. Ganko was dancing with a pissed Fuuko on the other side, with Domon behind her dancing as well.

Recca shrugged and went back in front of Yanagi and pushed Kaoru away from her. Yanagi smiled at Recca and blushed. Recca stared at Yanagi scratching the back of his head and blushed as well.

Kaoru sat beside Tokiya, "Ugh! Look at those two! All mushy and stuff! Bleh!" he said with disgust.

Tokiya took a glance at the corner of his eyes. He made a secret smile. _At least I know Yanagi is happy. Hmp! If that sea monkey made her cry, I'll cut his head off with my ensui._ He wondered.

"Yo! Tokiya nii-san, why don't you dance with Fuuko nee-chan…" he commented.

Tokiya snorted. "I'd rather dance with a pole." He answered simply.

"Hey I heard that!" Fuuko shouted. She was just standing in front of Kaoru. The silver haired _bishounen_ didn't notice, because he was faced back at the teen fang boy.

"Hey what's happen—ing—waa!" Ganko was cut off as Kaoru pulled her towards the dance floor.

"C'mon we're dancing!" Kaoru shouted at the struggling fourteen year old.

"What were you saying?" Fuuko asked with a brow curved upwards.

"…" Tokiya replied.

"Silent treatment... You remind me of that sexy _bishounen_ from the game I've been playing…" Fuuko remarked giving the silver haired _bishounen_ a smirk.

"Oh. Really?" Tokiya said in a sarcastic tone.

"C'mon, Mi-chan! Let's dance!" she shouted cheerfully, pulling the ice-block from his seat.

As they got themselves at the dance floor, Fuuko started dancing crazily. Tokiya, in the other hand, stand like a pole. Not even bothering to move a muscle.

"Mi-chan! DANCE!" she said. Fuuko held both of Tokiya's hands, trying to make him dance.

_I will not be tempted, I will not be tempted. _Tokiya thought. Hm… I can't believe him. He's actually good… not with the dancing though, but with his inner deep feelings towards Fuuko. He had actually hidden it for a **_very_** long time. For four years…

Tokiya leaned forward to Fuuko's ear and whispered. "Stop it. I don't know how to dance." He said simply.

"HAHA! That's ok! Who needs to know how! You just have to move your body to the beat!" she shouted.

_Ah. This monkey... I think I'm partially deaf to even hear the song that's been ringing around in my delicate ears. _He thought.

"Mi-chan, you look stunned. Just move that bodéh!" she said to the tall man with a big grin while turning around gracefully.

Tokiya had been thinking to run away from Fuuko, but his feet were glued on the floor. He can't budge. Somehow, something was stopping him.

Domon suddenly came out from nowhere and interrupted Fuuko from her dancing. "HEY FUUKO-CHAN!" he shouted cheerfully. Then he stared at Tokiya, "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE! FUUKO-CHAN'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" he shouted at the silver haired man beside him.

"Domon, if you don't get off my back right now… you're going to see the sun soon while flying in to ORBIT… better yet, if you want to see the heavens so early…" she said practically trying to hold her raging temper.

Domon, who's already having lots of sweat coming out from his face moved away slowly. But, before he can be out of the picture… he gave Tokiya an infuriated glare.

It's been fours years after UBS, as to Tokiya's surprise… the purple haired monkey he had his eyes on forever was now much prettier and mature looking, quieter… he'd continue with his flood of thoughts but, he'd halt when she's going to look his way and smile.

"Oh! You know Domon, right, Mi-chan? He's always been jealous to any guy he see me with." She said simply giving him a smile.

Tokiya made a discreet smile. Just looking at Fuuko's smiles can make his day right.

"I better get back there." He said pointing behind him, on the couch. He was starting to walk towards when…

"C'mon! Just try to move your hands." Fuuko had Tokiya's arm being pulled towards the dance floor again.

As to what anybody didn't know… just Kaoru… Recca was already in front of the stereo and he put another disk on the CD player.

Fuuko who was holding Tokiya's arm stopped at her tracks. She looked at Recca and said. "Oi! Recca! Why'd you stop the music!" she shouted at the raven haired ninja boy.

Recca's respond was just a BIG, CREEPY grin.

As to Fuuko's dismay, the song was much calmer. It was a _slow_ song.

Tokiya's look was stuck on the violet haired girl. The girl suddenly looked at him, "Um… I think your right… I think you should go back to your seat…" she said nervously.

She let go of the tall man's arm. "I better break those two up. They're getting closer at each others faces." She made an excuse referring to Kaoru and Ganko.

Tokiya suddenly felt the urge to pull Fuuko's hand…and…he did so.

Fuuko was stunned. Their position was awkward. Tokiya was holding her right hand and he has his left arm behind Fuuko's back.

"You're right… let us dance." Tokiya said plainly.

Tokiya put both of Fuuko's hands behind his neck. He put his arms around her waist. Dancing to the slow music...

The tall man let Fuuko's head rest in front of his chest. At first Fuuko felt uneasy. But, then as the sound of the song started gathering inside her head, she closed her eyes and felt her beloved's warm touch. The tall _bishounen_ also closed his eyes as both of them sustained their composure.

Domon, was out. That's good. But, the ones inside the room were staring unbelievingly. All of their mouths agape… except for Ganko. At first she was shock as to see the two in that position. But, returned calm and pleased. She knows her nee-chan's secret.

Just as the song finished... The four stepped away from each other slowly and towards the couple steadily standing in each others arm in the middle of the room.

They were in that still position. Not even bothering to move an inch or two.

BANG A loud noise was heard behind them. All four suddenly moved away fast and sat down on the couch immediately.

The two opened their eyes and stepped away from each other swiftly.

"I need water!" the both of them shouted in unison.

They both looked at each other. "On second thought." They said again in the same tone.

Tokiya tried to walk pass by Fuuko, but she wants to walk pass by him. But, if they do that, they'd bump at each other.

So, both of them just turned around and walked opposite from each other instead.

_What is this I'm feeling? _They both thought the same as they walked away from each other.

Domon was holding lots of food in front of him and asked stupidly. "What did I miss?"

Recca stood up. "Nothin' much... Right you guys?"

"Anyway, since its still Halloween night… why don't we go to the amusement park?" Recca suggested while glancing at his hime. "Right, hime?" he asked with a wink.

Yanagi who instantly got the point nodded energetically at her ninja. "Uh… yes. Exactly." She stammered pointing her finger to the air.

"But, what about these food I got from your fridge, Recca?" the gigantic monster asked.

"Put it down… or else… I shall have you pay all the food you've eaten inside our refrigerator…" Recca replied with his eyebrows furrowed at the food-hogging beast.

"OK. FINE." He said. He put down all the food on the nearest table. "Goodbye chocolates. Goodbye cheese. Goodbye chips. Goodbye candies. Goodbye all…" he cried out as tears flowed down freely from his eyes.

Kaoru and Ganko looked annoyed.

Tokiya walked out the garage from Recca's door to his house and followed the couple. Fuuko kept avoiding his gaze. She just walked a few feet behind him.

Kauro and Ganko pulled Domon's shirt and pulling towards the outside of Recca's house. Domon who was struggling to get back inside the garage and wanting to hold all the food in his arms one last time, cried and cried. The teen couple just glance at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

At the amusement park… 

"We're here!" Recca shouted happily. "Since, this was my idea! I shall choose the one I want to go in first!" he shouted and made an eerie smile.

"But, of course everyone should be in…" he paused, he looked at Domon. "Ah. Domon, why don't you go get us food and ice-cream. My treat!" he told the giant with his arm on his shoulder.

"OK!" Domon grinned and ran off.

"Ok. Let's go to my ride!" Recca said swiftly.

"But, Recca-kun... Shouldn't we wait for Domon-kun?" Yanagi asked in concern.

"I've got a big surprise! Let's go!" Recca just replied and pulled his hime with him.

Ganko and Kaoru walked briskly behind Yanagi and Recca.

Fuuko and Tokiya were left there. Both of them looking the other way...

"C'mon Fuuko nee-chan! Let's go!" Ganko called and pulled Fuuko with her.

"Yea! You too, Tokiya nii-san!" Kaoru too, pulled Tokiya with him.

Recca stopped at his heels when they finally got to there destination. He had his hands linked at the back of his neck and he had his mischievous grin on his face. And TRUE, it made all of them SURPRISE indeed.

Yanagi's eyes grew wide with despair, her mouth agape. She pointed her shaking finger on the place they're in front of. "We're not going in there… are we?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry hime… but, you have to come with me…" Recca pulled Yanagi and sat her at the first vehicle to come out… he sat right next to her. Yanagi glanced at Fuuko and Ganko, her brows furrowed… 'HELP…' she whispered under her breath.

Another vehicle came out.

Ganko glanced at Kaoru. Then they both looked at the couple behind them.

"You guys' turn!" they both shouted in unison. They pushed the two in the vehicle and made them sit down.

The two felt hopeless and… well… they both thought there's no way out. And they both know there's no getting out from this one.

The two were still stunned, the vehicle moved inside. And as the ride started, things came coming out from nowhere and went in front of them. Making the stunned Fuuko to jump from her seat every now and then.

If it's still unknown to you… Recca had brought them in to the 'Haunted House' in the amusement park.

_I'm going to bite Recca's head off when me, and Mi-chan got out of here! _She thought cursing the flame-master.

Tokiya in the other hand was off guard from his calm demeanor, and as things came out… he started jumping from his seat as well. If he had a cardiac arrest, it'd be in that place at that time.

_  
Recca and Yanagi's ride _

"RECCA-KUN!" Yanagi hugged her companion immediately as a thing came flying in front of them out from nowhere.

"It's ok, hime." He said comforting Yanagi. And it seems that he's hugging her too.

"WHY DID YOU PICK THIS—AHH!" Yanagi was cut off short from her sentence and hugged Recca tighter. Leaving the flame-master really pleased.

_Coz, I know this will happen. _He thought and grinned to himself.

Although, he didn't plan this to his own pleasing ways… he did this too for Tokiya and Fuuko.

_I wonder how their ride's going on right now… _he wondered.

Yanagi screamed again, for the umpteenth time and never let go of her ninja.

"I'm here hime, don't be scared." He said protectively.

_Recca and Yanagi's ride (part end)  
_

Back at Tokiya and Fuuko's ride…

A skeletal hand fell on Fuuko's shoulder, making her to scream real loud.

Tokiya was looking at her bemused at his companion's sudden reactions inside the ride.

_I need to get out of here! FAST!_ Fuuko thought.

A woman stood in front of them wearing all white, with red stains…then, as the vehicle was driving towards it. They thought they were going to hit it… Fuuko looked back.

The woman came in front of her face and she screamed her lungs out.

Tokiya was jumping too… jumping every time Fuuko screams her head off. He never knew Fuuko was such a jumpy person… she wasn't like that in the UBS…not at all.

_It's amusing to see her at this state… _he thought and smiled.

Fuuko sat uncomfortably. Especially because, it's known to her that she's sitting beside the man she had always love. Even before and after SODOM.

_As soon as I get out of here, I'm totally going to rip Recca's head off! _She thought. "AHH!" she screamed as a chair came out and flew in front of them.

Both of them were silent as the ride was starting to be much reassuring than the earlier moments.

"I didn't know, you were scared of these rides…" Tokiya started to break the silent.

Fuuko made a secret smile. "Well, I didn't know you were such a jumpy person…" she countered.

Tokiya smirked, "That's because of your screaming, monkey…not the ride." He answered simply.

"Yea rig—AAH!" she screamed for seemed to be her millionth time as a Dracula dummy came bobbing from above them.

Fuuko closed her eyes… _Please finish this ride already! _She thought. She want it finish right here, right now! She's desperate. Unknown to anyone, the only one who knows she's scared of this ride was RECCA…and now Tokiya knows it too…

Oh how she wants to curse him for this.

"I'm totally going to rip Recca's hair and feed it to him!" she shouted angrily.

"Do as you like, monkey." Tokiya said under his breath.

Wow. Can you believe this two, it's like nothing happened in Recca's house just awhile back. They seemed to be talking to each other again.

"You know what?" Tokiya said to Fuuko.

"Huh?"

"You changed." He whispered to her ear.

"I did?"

Tokiya nodded.

"Is it physical change or mentally change?" she joked.

"Both."

Tokiya's face started leaning towards Fuuko's. Making the purple hair to fidget anxiously at her seat. She readied for what she thought was a 'kiss'.

"Spider…" Tokiya said simply.

Fuuko's eyes open. "Huh?"

"Spider…" he repeated. He pointed the thing on Fuuko's shoulder.

Fuuko who was now in her pale skin, then white…can't move. She did not move...she was paralyzed as to what she thought is a 'spider' on her shoulder.

"Monkey?"

Fuuko who just stared at the thing on her shoulder didn't move, didn't even reply.

Tokiya then took hold of the "spider" and pocketed it.

Fuuko who was baffled and frightened at the sight of a spider… she stared at Tokiya stunned and unable to say anything.

"Wh—what d—did yo—you just do with tha—that THING!"

"Simple. It's not real. Don't tell me you're afraid of a toy spider." He answered plainly.

"Huh? It's not real?" Fuuko asked unknowingly.

Tokiya answered nodding his head, and started laughing.

"But, I… I thought…" she stammered.

"I put it on your shoulder when you weren't looking…" Tokiya said. What? Tokiya pulling something like that! Un-Tokiya like…

"WHAT!" Fuuko shouted.

She started hitting Tokiya screaming…

"AH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT ONE OF MY GREATEST FEARS ARE SPIDERS!" she screamed on the top of her lungs and kept hitting our beloved silver haired _bishounen_… (A/n: not to mention… even 'she' loves him. XD).

Tokiya suddenly held both of Fuuko's wrists then leaned his face towards the now stunned Fuuko Kirisawa's face. The wind goddess just stared at Tokiya not knowing what to do next… she kept blinking her eyes unable to move. _What the heck is he doing! _She thought.

Tokiya's lips touched the staggered Fuuko's lips. As their lips touched… the _fujin-wielder_ closed her eyes. Both of them deepening their kiss…

_  
Outside the ride _

"Are you ok, hime?" Recca asked Yanagi.

"I'm ok…" she answered.

"You sure?" he asked again.

Yanagi nodded. "I still can't believe you drag me in that ride."

Recca scratched the back of his head nervously. "He he…"

Yanagi pinched Recca's nose playfully. "You and your dirty plans!" she teased.

"Huh? Hey! This was the first time I thought of that, mind you…" he replied.

Yanagi stuck out a tongue.

"Hm… I wonder what happen to Mikagami-sempai and Fuuko-chan…"

Recca put his arm on Yanagi's shoulders. "Their fine. I'm sure of it. Something must've happened between them by now…" he said.

"Huh?" Yanagi looked at her future-dirty-thinking-husband… "Recca!" she shouted at him.

"Just kidding…" he said and chuckled.

_(part end) _

Just around the corner, their ride will finally be done and they can finally get off of their seat.

The light swallowed both of them as their vehicle stopped, back at the beginning of their ride.

"Fuuko-chan! Mikagami-sempai!" Yanagi called cheerfully. Just behind her was Recca waving his hand to the air.

Both Recca and Yanagi ran toward them.

"So, how'd it go?" Recca asked grinning and coughing lightly.

"It was great!" Fuuko replied, elbowing Tokiya at his rib.

"Uh…yea." He answered as well.

"Oh… I thought you would be mad at Recca-kun…" Yanagi said.

Recca pulled Yanagi immediately. "Uh…hime… don't think that way. Fuuko's happy."

"So, what happen?" Recca asked suspiciously and kept bobbing his brows up and down.

"What in the world do you mean?" Fuuko asked as she madly started blushing her face in embarrassment.

"Are you… you know?" he asked again, putting both his index fingers together.

Yanagi blushed, "Recca-kun! Stop that!" she shouted at her boyfriend.

Tokiya suddenly put his arm on Fuuko's shoulders. "We're officially together." Tokiya said calmly.

_HUH? WHAT! Is he SERIOUS! _Fuuko thought.

All three were agape at Tokiya's actions.

"Really!" Both Recca and Yanagi questioned in unison, with an unbelievable look in their faces.

* * *

**A/n:**I felt like rewriting this Author's Note...XD

This fic was actually a one shot...but since it's really long...I had to make a...a two shot? Oo XD lol...and was made purposely for Halloween. Hehehe...

So, anyways...LEAVE a REVIEW! ;D


	2. Together Atlast!

**A Thank You to the Flame Master's Scheme**  
Written by **Lija-chan**

**A/n: **2nd an Final chapter. Enjoy and leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **_Flame of Recca_! One of my FAVE anime! Sadly, I don't own anything… XD

* * *

_Tokiya suddenly put his arm on Fuuko's shoulders. "We're officially together." Tokiya said calmly._

'_HUH? WHAT! Is he SERIOUS!' Fuuko thought._

_All three were agape at Tokiya's actions._

"_Really!" Both Recca and Yanagi questioned in unison, with an unbelievable look in their faces._

- - -

"Tokiya? Are you serious!" Fuuko asked with bewilderment and tinge of joy.

"Yea." The tall man answered coolly.

"Re—really?" Fuuko asked again. She put her right hand on her head, "Whoa! I don't know what to say…" she added. "Whew!"

"Man, you serious? REALLY?" Recca asked too. Yanagi stood behind Recca, "That's WONDERFUL!" she shouted happily.

"Yes, I'm seriously JOKING." He answered plainly. _Tokiya, what's wrong with you? This is your CHANCE! _His mind shouted at him.

All three fell to the floor with annoyance. Especially Fuuko… how could Tokiya play games with her? What about the KISS?

"Tokiya! YOU DUMBASS!" Fuuko shouted at him then slapped him hard on the face.

Tokiya was left dumbstruck. The woman he had fallen for and loved all his life is now _OFFICIALLY_ infuriated at him. He loves her…he just wouldn't admit it…even to himself.

The purple haired lady ran away from the three of them, her eyes filled with tears. _Tokiya, how could you play with my heart? _She thought as tears flowed freely through her delicate face.

"Man, there she goes…" Recca whispered under his breath. He looked at Tokiya with furrowed eyebrows and readied his fist. He punched him on the face leaving the stunned-Tokiya blank at thought.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi gasped holding on Recca's arm. "Stop!" she held her ninja's arm trying to hold back tears.

"Damn you, Mikagami! How could you do that to Fuuko?" he retorted at the taller man.

"…" Tokiya replied looking down at his feet.

"C'mon hime." Recca called and walked off.

"(Mikagami-kun…)" she whispered, and walked behind her ninja in a fast pace.

_I… _Tokiya started. _Damn you Tokiya! _He thought mad at himself.

- - -

Fuuko wandered off to where her feet would take her.

Suddenly she bumped on a tall yet muscular figure. She was drawn back and fell to ground.

She sobbed and sobbed, not even bothering to get up.

"Um… sorry." The man apologized in a joyous way, and gave a small chuckle.

He gave out a hand to the sobbing Fuuko. The girl stared at his hand for awhile, and slowly gave her hand to him.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking to where I was going." The man apologized again.

Fuuko looked up at the guy… and to her surprise… it was none other than Raiha. Her eyes took a closer look at him.

The tall man felt awkward. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned uncontrollably.

She scanned him from top to bottom, from left to right and from front to back. _I can't believe it…_ she thought.

"Raiha-kun?" she called. Her eyes narrowed at the tall man.

Raiha gasped. "Y—you know me?" he asked dumbstruck.

Fuuko slapped him on the back playfully. "Duh! Don't you remember me?" she asked him pointing at her face.

"Hm…" Raiha paused and examined her. "Come to think of it…" he paused again with his hand on his chin. "You do look familiar…" he added finally.

"Ok. Let me refresh your mind." She started. "UBS, Hokage, FUJIN-WEILDER…" she stressed.

Raiha shook his head. "Nah…" with a look of amazed glistened in his eyes.

"What?" she paused…her mouth agape. Her voice sounding disappointed.

Raiha chuckled lightly. "I meant to say… nah, it can't be…" he said. He smiled at her.

The wind goddess blushed. "You scared me!" she shouted. "I thought you don't remember me anymore!" she shouted again poking Raiha's arm.

Both of them wandered around the amusement park…

"Would I?" he asked looking at Fuuko with a smile, "Course not!" he added. _Of course, I wouldn't forget my delicate flower…my princess… _he thought to himself.

"Huh?" she whispered under her breath.

Raiha pocketed his hand. When he got his hand out, he held a handkerchief and held it in front of Fuuko.

"Don't shed tears. It hurts me." He said, giving Fuuko another sweet smile.

Fuuko stared at his hand and then looked at the man's sweet smile. She smiled as well, letting a tear fall freely from her eyes.

She took the handkerchief finally, then wiped her eyes…then…blew her nose…

Raiha's eyes widened. He smiled nervously at Fuuko's actions.

Fuuko folded the handkerchief and hand it to Raiha.

"Er…it's okay. You can have it. It's yours to keep." He told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The tall man nodded.

"Was it because, I blew on it?" she asked disappointingly.

Raiha smiled. "No. I want you to have it." He said softly.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

Raiha stopped at his tracks…Fuuko behind him.

The thunder god immediately faced her. "I want you to have it, because I want you to always remember of me." He said plainly.

Fuuko felt a jolt run through her spine. _What does he mean by that? _She answered in her thoughts.

"I won't forget about you! Not in a million years!" Fuuko reassured, looking at the tall man in front of him with a big grin on her face.

"Sure?" Raiha asked teasingly with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I'm sure!" Fuuko replied joyously, "But, are you sure you still want me to keep the handkerchief?" she asked again.

Raiha nodded, "uh-huh." He added. "Don't lose it ok?"

Fuuko nodded anxiously.

- - -

Tokiya had been running around the amusement park for quite sometime now. He was scared that the girl may still be crying because of him. Although not entirely sure if she is crying…because, he had never actually seen the wind mistress cry before.

He halted at his tracks… he had finally seen her… he smiled, seeing her laugh and happy. But, he made a scowl when he saw who had made her smile so big, like that.

His blood was rising and pretty sure now… he'd pop out all of his veins out of his body. The view of seeing the two exchange smiles at each other, made him JEALOUS. Yet, made him uneasy…

To see Fuuko smile like that was delighting, but the thought of seeing her smile like that was because of another MAN… he wanted to kill himself for being cold blooded towards her.

Why can't he make her smile like that? Why can't he make her laugh like that? Why isn't she with him right now? It ached him to see her with someone else rather than himself…jealousy was getting the best of him.

"Fuuko!" he called. But rather than looking his way, she was still laughing while looking up at the raven haired _bishounen_ in front of her.

Raiha heard someone call for _his princess. _When he had the chance, he glanced behind him and saw Tokiya.

Fuuko just continued her laughing. The two must be talking of jokes and hilarious antics.

When the wind goddess breathed for air, she smiled at Raiha and he gave her a sweet smile back.

"Fuuko," he found his voice. "I need to go now." He said with disappointment showing in his eyes.

"Huh? But, why all of a sudden?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"C'mon, Fuuko. This must be the best day of my life." He answered.

"Huh? Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because, I saw you. I missed you, Fuuko. I really did." He replied with a pleasant smile and added an adorable little chuckle.

"Sadly, I'm not the one who owns your heart. And surely, I'm not the one written in there either." He teased.

Fuuko stared at the dark haired tall ninja with an opened mouth. _What does he mean? _She wondered dumbly.

Raiha trailed his hand and cupped the side of the girl's face. Slowly he leaned his head to her and kissed her on the lips. A peck more likely…he then leaned to Fuuko's ear and whispered some words to her.

After that, Fuuko was left dumbfounded at what the man said and did. She could not believe it. After all those years…he had to say it to her now.

True. She admitted it, he liked the guy… but, she never knew that he had those feelings too…for her…and more than how she feels for him, actually.

_He said he loved me…_ she thought as she reminisced what the long haired ninja whispered to her.

Raiha walked off smiling and waving at her. And as he was overshadowed by the crowd… Tokiya started walking towards her.

He was behind the wind goddess… slowly he leaned near her ear. "What just happened there?" he whispered to Fuuko's ear.

Fuuko turned around abruptly, but she got out of balance and almost fell. Luckily, Mikagami caught her in a fast pace and she was now being held by him in his arms.

"Mi-chan?" she called under her breath.

"Mind telling me what just happened? Why was he kissing you? Who is he to you?" he asked sounding demanding.

"The question is… who are you, to me?" she countered, trying to hold back her tears.

He was surprised to see the fujin-weilder trying her best to restrain her tears from flowing from her eyes.

Tokiya then stood properly and so did Fuuko.

"Why do you want to know? Why are you eager?" she asked another question, as a tear fell from her eye.

Tokiya was stunned at the crying girl's harsh voice. But, never the less…he tried his best to be pleasant with his own voice.

"Fuuko, I did not want to hurt your feelings…" he started.

"Oh, yea? Well, buster! You just did!" she shouted rather harshly and tried to run off.

Tokiya caught her wrist briskly and leaned her close to his chest. Trapping her between his arms… _What is this feeling? Why did I just do that? _He thought as to why he had to make her lean against himself.

Fuuko struggled as strong as she could. But, because of her crying…it looked like all the tears from her eyes had drained all the power inside of her, making her too weak to move.

"I hate you Mikagami Tokiya… how can you play with me like that?" she shouted angrily at the man she was leaning on. She made her hands into fists and started hitting the man on his chest. But, to no avail…she wasn't even hurting him.

"I didn't play with you…" he paused trying to find the right words to say. "I was… not able to express my inner feelings…" he finally said.

Fuuko gasped, "What do you mean?" she asked and stopped hitting the man in front of her.

Tokiya's grip on her loosened. "Fuuko…" he started. _Mikagami! This is your moment! Say it, dammit! _His thoughts shouted at himself anxiously.

"I love you…" he said and inhaled for air. He looked down at his feet then slowly looked at what the girl's expression would be. _Please say you love me too… _he hoped.

She had the look of shock, amazed, disappointed, scared, happy… all mixed in just one face expression.

"To—tokiya? I—is that you?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked tears streaming from her eyes.

He looked down at his feet again. "I…"

"Mi-chan?" she called him. "I…I…love you too!" she replied back and in no time, she sprung to life and jumped on the taller man.

Dangling on his neck, Fuuko cuddled her face unto the man's chest. "I never thought you had those feelings back for me!" she shouted sounding surprise and happy.

"It was hard trying to show my feelings to anyone… especially to you. I've always liked you, Fuuko…" He paused, "I didn't know what to do… I had to keep it…" he added as he whispered to her ear.

"So, the kiss in the ride…really meant something?" she asked while blinking her eyes.

Tokiya nodded. That feeling just standing there being held by his beloved…it felt…warm inside and he felt that he'd rather stand there forever holding her in his arms, rather than being apart from each other again.

"So?" Tokiya spoke. "What happened with you and that _Raiha_?" he asked with annoyance while stressing the name.

Fuuko gasped, "I can't believe you were watching us!" she said as she teased him, poking her index finger on his cheek.

Tokiya groaned at the girl's playful antics. "Well?" he continued while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well," she started, "I bumped on to him… then he helped me get up… then he offered me a handkerchief… I blew on it… he let me keep it… then he says something like 'He's not the one who owns my heart, and he's not the one written in it—" she trailed off.

"Wait a minute! He knows something!" Fuuko shouted as she pointed her finger to the air.

Tokiya looked at her surprise. "What?"

"He knows that the only guy that's written in my heart is…" she paused suddenly. She blushed and stared at Tokiya's eyes, "YOU!" she shouted finally.

"And when he said that 'He's not the one who owns my heart' meant…" she stared at Tokiya again and started flushing red madly.

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself in utter surprise.

"I—I think so…" Fuuko shrugged blushing like a red tomato.

_So, he knew… but, how? _Tokiya thought in surprise.

"I can't believe he knew everything…under my nose…" she said pointing at her nose.

"Fuuko…" Tokiya called, but she wasn't listening. "Fuuko?" he called again. But, still she was still babbling about the situation…and for the last time he called for her name.

Tokiya caught both her shoulders and started to press his lips against hers. The girl was left flabbergasted with her eyes wide open.

Fuuko closed her eyes all of a sudden, deepening their intimate locking of tongues. Both of them not bothering to give a damn to the people that had looked at them, as they kissed in the middle of the square…

The girl's hands trailed as she held the back of Tokiya's neck. The silver hair's hands held her by her hips and trailed behind her back, holding her closer.

- - -

"I wonder where Tokiya nii-san and Fuuko-nee went." Kaoru thought aloud, hands behind his head.

Ganko shrugged and shook her head. "I have no idea…" she replied. "Recca nii-san was mad at Mikagami-sempai…" she added.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm sure they'll be fine again once all of us gather." Kauro said, slowly trailing his hands towards Ganko's shoulder.

Ganko walked straight, "I think we should find them… it's getting late…" she said as she continued walking.

Kauro grunted in annoyance… _Why can't she just stand still? My move, foiled again! _He thought. "Fine!" he shouted, walking briskly in front of Ganko.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked herself under her breath. She then shook her head.

- - -

"Recca-kun…you shouldn't have punched Mikagami-sempai…" Yanagi said looking down.

Recca groaned, "Ah…he'll get over it! He shouldn't have made Fuuko cry!" he answered.

Yanagi sighed, "I'm sure, Tokiya-san didn't mean to do that…"

"Hime, who's side are you on? Me and Fuuko or that heart throb Mikagami?" he asked annoyingly.

"Neither. I just want to see them both and reunite them back together." She replied.

While walking behind the ninja. Unknown to her, the ninja was in a halt. Her head bumped on to him and she felt annoyed.

"Hanabishi Recca why did you stop?" she said madly.

The spiked hair man didn't reply. He was busy somehow…and that made Yanagi curious.

"What is it?" she asked as she peeked from behind her ninja and amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Oh my—!" Yanagi gasped in total surprise.

"Well, that's what you don't see everyday…" Recca declared with a smirk.

- - -

_Holding her this close feels like heaven… _he thought. _I never knew that letting my feelings outs would give ease to my senses… _he thought again.

_Oh, Tokiya… I've waited for so long for you to hold me as close as this… _she wondered.

Both of them were still…um…kissing…in the middle of the square.

Guess who saw them locking lips like that?

"Oi! You two! That's enough already! We've seen enough!" Recca shouted teasingly, continuing with a loud laugh.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi called from behind him while pulling the ninja's arm.

The two immediately broke their kiss. Both looked at the two with blushing cheeks.

"Hey! We saw that too!" a boy shouted from behind Tokiya and Fuuko.

Ganko giggled, "You two must've been doing that for all the hours we've been looking for you…" she teased with a grin.

"Why you! You'll face my wrath you brat, when we get back home!" Fuuko shouted furiously trying to get a hold on the blonde teenager. Tokiya was holding her back…

"If she will still get home…" Recca started.

Yanagi looked at her ninja, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Recca coughed lightly, "Since, they look so preoccupied with each other…I think she'd rather stay at Mikagami's place…" he said and laughed.

Yanagi blushed and joined with his laughter…while the other two teens chuckled.

The two were so BLUSHING in embarrassment, while being laughed in the middle. Fuuko was deep red, while Tokiya prevented the red coloring crawling towards his cheeks.

"I FOUND YOU GUYS!" someone shouted in the background.

They all stopped and looked to the person who owned the voice. They all rolled their eyes except for Yanagi…

"Recca…remember you told me to buy food?" he asked looking as he walked tiredly towards him.

The raven haired ninja rolled his eyes again, "Yea…" he answered. _Oh! Yea! I remember…I did! Oh SHIT! _He wondered and gulped.

"Well," he started, "I've been looking for you guys for HOURS…" Domon continued.

"Recca-kun…" Yanagi whispered under her breath. _Oh, no…Domon-kun might get mad at Recca-kun… _she thought worriedly.

"Yea…and then?" Fuuko asked impatiently.

"Well," Domon started slowly, "You forgot to give me money for the food…" he added scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

ALL of them fell to the floor in disbelief.

_Can he get more stupider than ever? _They all thought at once. _He's so dunce. _They continued in a flood of thoughts, as they all shrug, shaking their heads.

Tokiya composed himself and coughed lightly, "I think we should all go home…" he said as he wiped clean his formal attire.

"Yea, Tokiya's right." Fuuko added cleaning herself as well.

"TOKIYA?" They all asked in confusion at once, except for Tokiya of course.

"Since when do you call Mikagami with his first name?" Recca questioned with bobbing eyebrows.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" she asked as she leaned against Tokiya, giving him a hug.

Tokiya scratched his left temple, putting his arms around Fuuko.

"Well, shall we go Fuuko?" Tokiya asked as they started to walk off.

"FUUKO?" They all shouted in disbelief.

"Would you please STOP that? It's annoying!" she shouted while walking off with Tokiya in her arms, "Oh! Imouto-chan! I want you home before midnight!" she shouted at the blonde teen.

She giggled, "Yes ma'am!" Ganko replied with a salute.

Domon stood stunned at the happenings, his thoughts flooding. _WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE? WHAT DID I MISS? WHY ARE THOSE TWO WALKING OFF WITH EACH OTHER IN THEIR ARMS? WHY…………? Blahblahblah…_

Recca pulled Domon's arm. "C'mon man! You snooze, you loose…Fuuko's TAKEN." He stress at his last word.

Domon snapped, "WHAT?" he shouted loudly. "FUUKO-CHAN! MY BELOVED!" he kept shouting on the top of his lungs while struggling to get away from Recca's grasps.

Yanagi leaned on her knees as she gazed on the struggling goril—big guy. "Domon-kun…I'm sure there's someone out there…that is truly meant for you." She said, trying to cheer the big guy up with a smile.

"**_If _**_there_ **is** someone…" Kaoru whispered to Ganko's ear. "Keyword… 'IF' hehe…" he continued with a smirk on his face.

Ganko giggled, "yea…" she replied.

They all walked off…probably going back to Recca's house.

And…surely this time…Tokiya and Fuuko were finally together…all thanks to the Flame Master's little scheme.

_**+ Owari +**_

* * *

**A/n: **Remember. This was my first finished fic. I'm glad it turned out well...please leave a review and tell me what you think.

I'm thankful to the peopl who read this fic of mine.  
**  
Boyish Maiden  
Kawaii Hana  
yanagi-chyan  
joy-phoenix-dragon  
ennov  
obsessed dreamer  
Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl  
HML**

Kami-sama will surely shower you blessings!


End file.
